Profile holder x3
|-| Welcome! = TBA |-| Basic Information = (Setup inspired by InsaneSpades/ Coding done by InsaneSpades ~ Tabs done by DialgaTheDragonSlayer) Activity: Active'' ''Name:' Jordyn '''''Nicknames: Jay (Everyone), Kitta (Anyone/Everyone), Jaykit (Denis only), Porkchop (Kyndyl only), JayKay (Chris only), Darlin' (Chris only), Girly (Lexy only) AJ Username: Kitta8 Wikia Username:' XxKittaxX Musical.ly: '''Moonwolfluna ''Worlize: XxxKittaxxX'' ''Sex: Female/Male ~ I don't care if you call me by either/none'' ''Pronouns:' She/Her He/Him They/Them '' 'Age:' 14 Years'' ''Birthdate: July 4th'' ''Sexuality:(Recently came out as even tough wasn't accepted) Pansexual'' ''Spirit: Wolf'' Themesong{s}: '''TBA ''School: INCA (Online public school)'' ''Flaws/Mental Disorders/Health Problems: ADD // Polytheistic Ovarian Syndrome (POS) // Depression // Anxiety'' |-| Favorites = ''Favorite Color: A Bright/Light Aqua/Teal'' ''Favorite Flower: A Wisteria Flower'' ''Favorite Tree: A Willow Tree'' ''Favorite Food: Chicken n' Rice / Green Bean Casserole'' ''Favorite Persons: Denis, Nadia, Lexy, and Chris'' ''Favorite Activity: Jam/Roller Skating'' ''Favorite Animal: Polar Bear'' ''Favorite Place To Be: Out on the rocks on the beach'' ''Favorite Wish:' To see any of my close online friends <3 love all of you! |-| Relations = ''Mother: Classified (F/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Father: Classified (M/Alive/Location Unknown) '' Grand Mother: Mom's Side: '''Classified (F/Deceased/Location Known) ''Grand Father: Mom's Side: Classified (M/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Grand Mother: Mom's Adoptive Mom: Classified (F/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Grand Father: Mom's Adoptive Dad: Classified (M/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Grand Mother: Dad's Side: Classified (F/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Grand Father: Dad's Side: Classified (M/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Earlier Known Descendants: Too many to list/remember '' 'Girlfriend/Boyfriend:' ''Ehhh, not revealing... yet :3 ~ The one that has taken my heart, and has claimed it as his. (M/Living/Location Known) Former Girlfriends/Boyfriends: Nadia (F/Living/Location Known) Denis (M/Living/Location Known) Crush{es}: Chris (M/Living/Location Known) Nadia (F/Living/Location Known) Denis (M/Living/Location Known) Lexy (F/Living/Location Known) Siblings: Ashley (F/Living/Location Known) Lynze (F/Living/Location Known) Kyndyl (F/Living/Location Known) Offspring: None Nieces and Nephews: Nate (M/Living/Location Known) Emmie (F/Living/Location Known) Another on the way :D |-| Appearance = Height:' 5' 9 (I believe, I haven't measured in a while) ''Weight: 210 lbs (I know I'm "fat")'' ''Eyes: I have grey/grayish blue eyes'' Hair: '''I have light brownish blonde semi-wavy hair that comes a little past my shoulders ''Scars:' I have a faint scar (In the corner) above my left eye from hitting my head on the edge of a brick when I was younger, and I have a few others that I'm not comfortable sharing unless with close friends. Skin Color: '''I am fair-skinned with freckles ''Extra:' I have my ears pierced though I don't wear earrings very much, so they are pretty much closed; and I wear glasses |-| Personality = Shy: '''I am usually very shy and keep to myself ''Socially Awkward: I am very socially awkward. I don't usually talk to people unless they talk to me first, and sometimes I don't know how to talk to them'' ''Outgoing: Only with the right people I am talkative and outgoing'' ''Emotional: I am very emotional and can get stressed out easily. When I get stressed out too much I cry until I pretty much almost pass out in my room'' ''Self Discriminating: I often discriminate against my looks or my weight and compare myself to other people, not thinking I'm good enough'' ''Flirty: When I'm around people I know well, I sometimes flirt in a playful manner more than serious flirting'' ''Mature:' Most the time I am very mature, and act more like an adult since that is all I ever really grew up around. |-| Likes and Dislikes = ''Likes: '' Roller Skating Singing Video Games Drawing/Coloring Animals Family My Friends Horseback Riding (Western and English(Is trying to take lessons)) Spring/Summer/Autumn/The look of Winter Taking Photos of things other than myself Swimming Coding on the Wikias '''''Dislikes: The cold Being sick Violence Yelling/Arguing Stress/Depression/Anxiety School |-| Habits = I usually stay up at night watching videos on my phone sometimes until 2 in the morning when I have to wake up at 7 for school If I get in a bad mood I refuse to eat On the weekends I sleep in till noon then I don't want to do anything even if I have school |-| Fears = Heights Tight, enclosed places (claustrophobia) Loosing my family Loosing my dad or him getting another brain tumor Being left alone at home without knowing if my parents are ok Clowns Spiders |-| OC Information = '' '' OC count: TBA (gotta count) TBA Active, TBA Inactive Setup (Name;Gender;Breed; Mate/(Crush); Offspring; Group)(Active or Inactive) Flame (Male; Direwolf,Grey Wolf mix; None/(Jester); Everest; Fallen Royals)(A) Omen (Male; Tibetan Wolf, Grey Wolf mix; Siren/(None); None; None)(I) Hikari (Female; German Shepherd, Collie mix; Kurai/(None); None Yet (Pregnant); None)(I) Chari (Female; Tibetan Wolf, Eurasian Wolf mix; Virus/(None); None; None)(I) Everest (Male; Shiba Inu, Red Wolf mix; (Shade)/(None); None; None)(I) Venom (Male; Direwolf, Polaris/(None); None; None)(A) Aiden (Male; African Lion; Berend/(None); Minx; None)(I) Lily (Female; Domestic Shorthair Tabby; (Kyurem)/(Venus); None; None)(A) Annabelle (Female; Red Wolf, Human hybrid; None/(None); None; None)(A) Grace (Female; Mexican Wolf, Eurasian Wolf; None/(Dust); None; None)(I) Ryuu (Male; Cobweb Panther, Maltese Tiger Mix; None/None; None; None)(I) |-| Friends = Feel Free to add yourself if I missed you :D '' ''(No Particular Order) XxGhostalityxX ~ Trust Rate: 99.99% Rainloom ~ Trust Rate: 89% InsaneSpades ~ Trust Rate: 100,0000% XxSenpaixx21BC ~ Trust Rate: 88% Alaska The Weasel ~ Trust Rate: 83% XxNavyWolfxX ~ Trust Rate: 90% StrangeEyedGirl ~ Trust Rate: 90% WikiDragon987 ~ Trust Rate: 88% Torturous ~ Trust Rate: 86% >''NyxieThePixie ~ Trust Rate: 96.5%'' XxKawaiiUnicornsxX ~ Trust Rate: 90% Anticlimactic ~ Trust Rate: 92% XxUnknown1 - Trust Rate: 40% Lek82005 ~ Trust Rate: 90% '' ''Agensive ~ Trust Rate: 97.99% |-| Leave your mark = Please Leave Your Mark/Message here. Whether you are a friend or random page stalker any message I will read happily :D (Just Please Don't Mess With The Coding Too Much) I love you Bear-Bear, and I'm so happy to be with you again. There aren't enough words to describe how much though ~ Nyxie "You're a good friend, one that I will charish for my life, loaf you boo!"~ rainy I may be a wreck right now, and I may be.. doing things to my body that I shouldn't be doing, but I left somebody that I should've NEVER left, but I did.. and you're still here for me, I hope our friendship doesn't go down the drain as my blood and tears are.~Chris I'm always here for you girly. ~Lexy I don't know how we're friends or even why we're friends, because I certainly don't deserve it. I don't deserve a good friend, or really anything at this point. I made someone I love feel horrible about themselves because of my actions. My doings. It's my fault, really. Not his. Not ever was it his fault. Yes, he made some choices that probably weren't the best, but weren't they all because of me? Because I wasn't good enough? I don't know why I'm writing this on your profile, because this was most likely supposed to be for something positive. So I'd just like to say thanks. For helping me out when I've kind of lost all motive. ~ Jake |-| Gallery/Fan Art = If you make any fan art for any of my characters or of me.. send me a message on my wall and I will add them :D '''Setup: '''Name of OC ~ Look/style Number ~ Program/Website ~ Artist/Who altered the maker IMG_1635.JPG|A sunset I took this summer IMG_1346.JPG|A picture I colored 4th of July weekend Flame222.jpg|Flame OC wolf2.jpg|Omen Hikariii.jpg|Hikari Chari as an adult.gif|Chari OC dog 2 pup.jpg|Everest Male lion color 1.jpg|Aiden Lillyy.jpg|Lily Grace0.jpg|Grace Ayuu.jpg|Ryuu Venom-Poison-Dracula.jpg|Venom Annabelle as a wolf.jpg|Annabelle Flamew.gif|Flame ~ Look 1 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Flamey.gif|Flame ~ Look 2 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Fllame.gif|Flame ~ Look 3 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Fllamee.gif|Flame ~ Look 4 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Omen.gif|Omen ~ Look 1 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Omens.gif|Omen ~ Look 2 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Chari.gif|Chari ~ Look 1 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Lilly.gif|Lily ~ Look 1 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Lillyy.gif|Lily ~ Look 2 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Lily.gif|Lily ~ Look 3 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Lilyy.gif|Lily ~ Look 4 ~ Dolldivine ~ XxKittaxX Annabelle.gif|Annabelle ~ Look 1 ~ Rinmaru ~ XxKittaxX |-| TBA = TBA